The present invention relates to computer work stations and more particularly to a computer work station having a manually adjustable monitor platform and work surface.
The widespread use of computers in office applications has given rise to a new generation of office furniture. This furniture is designed to accommodate and provide positioning flexibility for desk top computers and the wiring for the computers. Some mechanisms provide for keyboard adjustment, while other mechanisms provide for monitor adjustment, and still other mechanisms provide other types of adjustments. Many such adjustments are so complicated and expensive that they can be used only in high cost computer furniture.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved computer work station that includes a component support pan below a work surface, with an adjustable height monitor platform and an adjustable height work surface or keyboard platform mounted in the pan, such that the system is relatively simple and inexpensive and yet provides ample component storage capabilities and a wide range of adjustment that is simple to accomplish by lifting and lowering the mechanisms to the height desired.